


A Cinderella Story (with smooches)

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bashful Jay, Bc of alcohol, But mostly fluff!, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Tim drinks too much the night before and, even though he knows he spent alot of his night kissing a hottie, he doesn't remember who it was. He asks Jason, his childhood best friend, for help. (Spoiler alert-It was Jay)Based off of this dailyau prompt:you’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed.





	A Cinderella Story (with smooches)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



> This was based off of a prompt I found on tumblr and the conversation with TK that followed. Enjoy! :)

Jason’s nervous, twitchy and slightly damp with sweat as he waits for Tim on their usual bench in front of the college entrance. 

He hasn’t seen Tim since last night when Tim had shoved him up against the kitchen counter and pressed their lips together. 

Jason doesn’t remember much else from last night besides Tim’s cherry and vodka flavored kiss. He thinks Led Zeppelin was playing in the background. 

He has a bruise on his left hip from the counter and scratches on his scalp from Tim. He keeps touching them, digging his fingers in to feel the pain. He doesn’t want them to heal. 

Tim manages to make it to him while he’s lost in a daydream about the night before. He drops down beside him wearing sunglasses that take up half his face and holding a large frappuccino. 

“Hey,” he says and Jason’s heart tries to beat itself out of his chest.  
“Hi,” Jason says. 

“So last night was something.”

“Yeah!” Jason wipes his hands on his jeans to dry them off. “Yeah it was. So I was thinking-”

“I don’t even remember most of it.”

“That we maybe could...What?”

“Everything’s just a blur, ya know. My memories all,” he taps his knuckles against his temple and makes a sound that Jason thinks is supposed to resemble an explosion. It’s a good soundtrack to what is going on inside Jason. 

Jason says, “Umm.”

“It’s so frustrating because I half-remember making out with a total hottie.”

“Umm,”

“He was so tall and thick, Jason,” Tim sighs. He fucking sighs, all dreamy-like. “And he did this flick and twirl thing with his tongue that made my toes curl.”

“ _ Umm, _ ”

“But I can't remember who it was!” Tim slaps his hand down on the bench between them and Jason jumps. “You were there. Do you remember anything at all?”

Tim looks at him, and Jason can see his wide curious gaze through the dark lense of his sunglasses. 

Now would be the time to say something like, 

_ Yes and I’m terrified because I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and we ran into each other on top of the monkey bars at the playground. I stopped drinking cherry vodkas three drinks before you did so I remember every detail of our first kiss. I’m glad you liked my flick and twirl thing because I loved the suck and roll thing you did. Kissing you was one of the best moments of my very young life and I’d like to do it again and again. _

“Nu uh,” he says. “Nope. Don’t remember a thing.”

“Fuck,” Tim says. He takes a long, very loud drag from his straw. “Shit. Fuck.”

Jason nods. He remembers teaching Tim how to cuss in middle school. He used to giggle after every bad word. 

“Well we just have to figure out who it was,” Tim says. “It can’t be too hard, right? There was only like, fifty people at the party. And half of them were girls. We can ask around anyone who was there.”

Jason stares. “Are you sure? What if its someone you hate? Or you don’t like the way they look? Maybe you find out that it’s a close friend, but now it’s awkward so you can’t stay friends after that but you don’t view them romantically so you’re just stuck in this weird standoff thinking you were better off not knowing and someone probably gets their heart broken.”

Tim laughs, a soft sweet noise he only makes with something hits his funny bone by surprise. It’s one of Jason’s favorite sounds. 

“You’re such a weirdo when you’re hungover.”

“Least I’m not one all the time. Like you.”

Tim laughs again and Jason feels elated. “You’ll help me find him, right?”

“Sure,” Jason says, feeling doom coming for him. “What are friends for?”

-

“So I was thinking I could just kiss some dudes from the party to find out who does the twist and flick move with their tongue. Like, the prince searching for Cinderella with the shoe. Except I’m looking for a tongue.”

“Gonna go ahead and throw that into the NO section of our ideas list.” It’s been exactly two hours since Tim has started his search to find his mystery man and Jason has not stopped sweating. Tim is either too focused to notice or he’s too polite to say something about it. 

“Well you aren’t exactly helping me come up with anything,” Tim groans. They’ve skipped class since Tim deemed this more important and Jason knew his impending heartache was going to distract him from any learning he got done today. Miss Lance likes him, so he’s sure she won’t mind emailing him a summary of what he missed. 

“Sorry,” he says and looks away from the frustrated look Tim shoots his way. 

The sweat is unbearable now, so Jason stands and rips his t-shirt off so he’s just wearing his tank top. He sits back down beside Tim on the bench and leans against the backrest, tilting his neck back and lifting his face up toward the sky. The breeze on his newly exposed skin feels wonderful, prompting him to sigh in pleasure. 

There’s nothing but silence from Tim even though Jason can very clearly feel the weight of his stare so Jason opens his eyes and shoots him a glare. “I said I was sorry!”

Tim startles, blinking rapidly. “What-yeah it’s fine.” He swallows and looks away. “It’s completely fine.”

Jason bites his bottom lip, watching a cloud shaped kind of like a bat pass by overhead. 

“Tim,” he begins, but Tim starts talking at the same time. 

“Hey. What if...What if it was you?”

Jason’s eyes go wide and he slowly turns toward Tim. “What.”

Tim makes an odd noise that sounds a little bit like he was choking on his own spit. 

“We were both there and neither of us remember it, right?” he says, grabbing his bangs and tugging on them lightly. “Man, my fifteen year old self would have been ecstatic.”

“What?”   


“Yeah,” Tim’s ears go red. “You knew about the crush I have-had on you. right? Conner used to tease me about it all the time. He-Oh my God! It was Kon!”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Yeah! He totally fits the profile too. Tall, dark hair, buff. And we’ve fooled around before so it’s not that surprising that we would have made out drunk.” Tim lightly hits his forehead with the heel of his hand. “I’m so stupid. I have to call him and ask him where he learned that tongue trick of his.”

He stands. Like he’s going to leave Jason. Like he’s going to find Conner and kiss him and-

Jason stands with him and reaches out to grab onto Tim’s wrist, holding on tight even though Tim hasn’t even taken a step away from him yet. 

“Jason?” Tim looks up at him, eyes wide and curious. “What is it?”

Jason could say,

_ It was me. I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and we ran into each other on top of the monkey bars at the playground. I stopped drinking cherry vodkas three drinks before you did so I remember every detail of our first kiss. I’m glad you liked my flick and twirl thing because I loved the suck and roll thing you did. Kissing you was one of the best moments of my very young life and I’d like to do it again and again. _

He doesn’t.

He pulls Tim forward and kisses him instead. 

-

“Jason?” Tim says later. They’re both laying in the grass in the shade under a tree. They’re still on campus and exactly seven people have walked past them. Exactly four of them have given them a strange look. And Jason gives exactly zero fucks about any of them because they weren’t Tim. “You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

Jason rolls over to his side, half over Tim and starts planting kisses up his neck in order to hide his face.

Tim laughs that laugh that Jason loves and Jason laughs right along with him upon realizing that one day, maybe someday soon, he’s going to be able to tell Tim just how much he loves it. “Jason!”

“Maybe,” he grumbles, and gently bites into Tim’s neck. 

Tim shoves him, getting some space between them so they’re face to face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

And Jason says, 

“I was terrified because I’ve been in love with you since we were kids and we ran into each other on top of the monkey bars at the playground. I stopped drinking cherry vodkas three drinks before you did so I remember every detail of our first kiss. I’m glad you liked my flick and twirl thing because I loved the suck and roll thing you did. Kissing you was one of the best moments of my very young life and I’d like to do it again and again.”

And the way Tim smiles at him after makes Jason feel a little foolish for waiting so long to say something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can find that here:   
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
